Various systems and methodologies have been utilized to protect data in the event of power failures. For example, uninterruptible power supplies may be employed to provide power to computing devices during such power failures.
Uninterruptible power supplies may be external or may be incorporated into the power supply of a computer system, thus eliminating the need for an external uninterruptible power supply. Unfortunately, such uninterruptible power supplies are often quite large and, therefore, require considerable space whether inside or outside of the computing device. Further, such space requirements often complicate things further when using rack-mounted computing devices.
In an effort to eliminate the need for such cumbersome devices, smaller versions of uninterruptible power supplies have been incorporated into system (i.e. mother) boards of computing devices. Unfortunately, such board-mounted uninterruptible power supplies required the use of custom system boards. Accordingly, the cost of manufacturing systems that incorporate such a board-mounted uninterruptible power supply is higher (when compared to systems that use standard system boards. Further, due to the need for a custom system board, the ability to retrofit existing computing devices with a board-mounted uninterruptible power supply was impossible, absent replacing the system board.